Happy Gets Mad
EDITED VERSION “Happy Gets Mad” begins with Happy teaching a group of kids about how smoking is wrong. Then, the camera temporarily cuts out to static for a few minutes, then shows some kids walking along the road, talking about something, and then Happy’s van pulls up beside them and Happy opens the door and says “Kids, are you lost?” but before they could respond, Happy lures them into his van and drives into the woods. The camera shows what’s happening inside the van, as Happy is driving he is talking to the kids about something in gibberish. What is odd is that they seem to understand Happy and nodd as he says stuff that sounds like a language that I’ve never heard. He then says clearly, “We’re here!” and pulls up in a dark and foggy enviorment. The two kids come out and say, “Happy, this isn’t our home!” and Happy says, “I know kids, I know…” and then the camera cuts to static again. When the camera starts up again, Happy has a knife and is chasing the kids through the forest. Then the kids jump in behind and bush. The camera goes fully to Happy, as he is slashing through bushes and trees. He says in a cold voice, “You can run but you can’t hide” and continues looking for the kids. Then, one of the kids says “I hope he doesn’t find us” and again, the camera temporarily cuts out to static. The background noise which sounds like the buzz of a bumble slowed down 200% then quickly changes to the screaming of children. Then, I heard Happy’s voice say “I told you, you can never hide from Happy!” and the sound is replaced by total silence. He stares at the screen for a few seconds, and then darkly adds “I know where you live. I will find you and kill you.” Then he image just burns away and the tape rejects. ORIGINAL VERSION Happy is walking with two kids; a boy and a girl, and is talking about how smoking is very bad for you. Then one of the kids says “But Happy, my dad smokes!” and Happy turns darkly to the kid and says, “Well your father was right….” For one second, the feeling of dread washes over the atmosphere. The kids say nothing to Happy about what he had just said. Then, the image is replaced by static for an aproximent 56 seconds, and then it shows the two same kids from the first scene walking down a dark and foggy road. They are conversing each other about an something in an odd, unnormal language. Suddenly the sound of a car starts playing, and in almost instant, Happy’s van pulls up beside the two kids. Then, Happy slowly begins to open the door, and says “Kids, are you lost?” One of the kids says “No Happy, we’re not lost.” but Happy insists and pulls both of them into the van and drives away. The camera cuts to black for a few seconds and goes to Happy’s van driving off-road and into a dark forest a few feet below the road. The vab violently and hardly into the ground, causing tons of trees in the forest to whip down and crack and bits of ground to fly everywhere. The van drives a few more yards, (it drives very slowly, as the car is badly damaged) revealing that there is a rather large dent in the ground made from the van. Then, the door slowly slides open and Happy and the kids walk out, slightly stumbling from the fall. Happy then says “You know why I brought you here, kids?” and kids say “No, Happy, why?” and Happy says, “BECAUSE I WANT TO KILL YOU!!” and almost in instant, the kids take off running away from Happy. A dark smile slaps upon Happy’s face, and he says, “You can run kids, but you can’t hide!” Happy pulls a knife out and begins slashing violently at the bushes and trees. He says, “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” and starts jumping in bushes and saying “BOO!” After a few minutes of looking for the kids, Happy hears someone whisper “I hope he doesn’t find us!” and sprints in the direction where he heard the sound. Happy eventually finds the kids, disimbers them and drags their dead, mutilated bodies into his van. He gets in the front and begins driving, but just before he does, he pulls down the window and stares motionless at the screen. A dark grin comes upon Happy’s face again, nearly identicle to the one he had when he was searching for the kids, and says “I told you, nothing can ever hide from Happy!” and starts laughing. Then, he quietly adds “I know where you live and I’m coming to find you…” and simply drives away. Category:Fanon